Dia Winchester
The granddaughter of Herical Winchester and one of Prince Lake's supreme commanders of the Human forces that still resisted Demon Occupation in the South (during the time of the Demons Fall Arc). She would go on to become the Silver Queen in Glemoor. Personality Dia Winchester was kind but could also be annoyed over small things (like when her squad operation during the Demons Fall Arc was renamed "Winchester" rather than "Diving Falcon"). While initially viewed as untalented by some, Dia would mature and prove to be a valuable party member during the Dark Princess Arc. Demons Fall Arc Dia Winchester would assist the other commanders in clearing out / capturing what would become The Southern Silver Rebellion Keep... Well in truth she would be captured by some goblins and would have to be rescued by the others during the mission... Anyway, once recruits began to gather at the Keep, Dia would be put in charge of the Winchester / Diving Falcon Squad. After about a month of training, they would be given a mission to infiltrate the southern capital of Glemoor and put secret intelligence officers in play. Things would go awry in Glemoor however when Angels invaded and began to attack the city. Dia and her squad would manage to escape, but would also encounter strange women who were looking for a "Shooting Star". Once together outside the city, Dia decides that the group should work on gathering information on the strange women they encountered...these "stargazers"...as something didn't feel right about them. They relocate to a wood cutters cottage to set up a new base to hopefully track the motives of these stargazers and whatever else may be going on. They go about their business when Dia receives word that Prince Lake was mobilizing the militia. She tells her squad to continue with their current mission while she goes to meet Prince Lake as he marches on Glemoor (little would she know that her squad would be attacked by the strange women). Dark Princess Arc Dia (after attaining Lapita's sword Moses and Ren's doll Sarah Goldfarb) would meet up with Prince Lake and would be filled in on the nature of the mission to take back Glemoor and defeat the Angels. She would stay with Prince Lake and his group for awhile as they made their way to Glemoor As they neared their destination, Prince Lake would tell Dia to reunite with her own squad so she would head out on her own for a bit (not knowing what had happened to her squad). However, once things got more hectic in the city, Nehemiah Haywood would track down Dia and bring her to the city to assist. Dia would use Sarah and Moses in conjunction to defeat the Angel Rxtzyl and would go on to assist Prince Lake in chasing down Cat (whom they had thought to be Erwin / an ally up until this point). After a bit of a chase (and with some assistance from Ely), they would catch up to Cat, but an event would take place that would lead to a bit of a standoff between them. When Dia notices Ely (who was part of her squad) she gives her a salute and runs off (towards Comet's location), Prince Lake tells Dia to go after Ely. Dia arrives to the aftermath of the fight with Comet and stumble upon a heavily injured Nehemiah. Dia would tend to her wounds and get her to safety. She would soon learn that during the final battles, Prince Lake would have fallen... Summer's End Arc Sometime after the battle with the Angels, a restoration effort would begin. Vickers would arrive at the city (after a series of events that took place back at the Keep involving Morse Landorf and an army of fiends) and would inform them that the fiend forces were going to be making their way to Glemoor soon. Dia would fill Vickers in on what had happened during The Battle of Glemoor as well. Time would pass and during the fight with the Fiends, a group would somehow return from Heaven. This group would consist of some of Dia's former squad and she would greet them. More time would pass and the fiend forces would be defeated. Dia Winchester would find herself the new leader of the mostly disbanded Silver Rebellion. The demon forces had grown weak so there wasn't really a need for it. She became the new Silver Queen and ruled over the kingdom of the South from her throne in Glemoor. She would go on to make an alliance between the South and the new Ganthian Kingdom. Category:ITD5 Characters